


Sincerely Three One-Shot

by Sollux_Kleinman



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bisexual Evan Hansen, Comforting, Crying, Fluff, Gay Connor Murphy (Dear Evan Hansen), M/M, Polyamory, Sad, Self Confidence Issues, pansexual jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sollux_Kleinman/pseuds/Sollux_Kleinman





	Sincerely Three One-Shot

Evan woke up wedged between Jared and Connor, the two boys still fast asleep. He was facing Jared with Connor spooning him from behind. Jared's arm laid over Evan's shoulder and his hand was tangled in Connor's hair. 

Evan laid perfectly still, not wanting to wake his boyfriends. He didn't even realize why he had woken up until his stomach growled hungrily. 

Oh, that's why.

It would've made sense to just get up, Connor and Jared certainly would've understood that he just needed a snack, but it would make Evan feel absolutely terrible to wake them up, especially when they're both looking so peaceful. 

Evan ignored the growing pain in his stomach and cherished the feeling of the other two boys next to him, it still didn't feel real. Sometimes he still doubted if he really belonged with them and if they would make a better couple without him. Even though Evan knew they both loved him, he still didn't feel like it sometimes. It was small things that got him worked up, like Connor not sending a text saying he got to work safely or Jared rolling his eyes, and Evan would worry. He would worry to the point of tears, but Jared and Connor were soon there, telling him everything would be okay. 

Evan was starting to make himself cry from thinking about it. Evan let out a gentle sob and felt stirring beside him. This made him cry harder, now he had waken them. 

"Evan, why are you crying?" Connor's voice was groggy. 

"I'm hungry!" Evan blurted out, sitting up. Connor's hands rubbed Evan's back and the two other boys sat up as well. 

"No offense, Ev, but that's no reason to cry." Jared chuckled as he wiped tears from Evan's cheeks. Evan just shook his head and buried his face into Connor's chest. Jared wrapped his arms around him from behind. The three sat there for a couple minutes until Evan's crying got softer and quieter. 

"Well, if you're that hungry we should go get some food." Connor whispered into Evan's hair. Jared was the first to break the hug, he climbed off the bed and offered his hand to the other two. Evan grabbed Jared's hand and hopped off the bed, he clung to Jared. Connor stood up and ruffled both Evan's and Jared's hair. 

"Let's go, shorties." Connor placed his hands on each of their shoulders. Jared stuck his tongue out at Connor teasingly and grabbed Evan's hand. The three walked downstairs to the kitchen. 

Connor set Evan on the counter, wiping the hair from his face, while Jared searched through the refrigerator. 

"Okay, we need to go shopping tomorrow." Jared sighed. "Ev, could interest you in a cheese stick?"

"That's fine, Jared." Evan said quietly. Jared tossed him a cheese stick, Evan missed it and it hit the cabinet behind him. Connor picked it up for him and unwrapped it. Jared walked over and leaned on Connor, Connor wrapped an arm around Jared as Evan silently ate the cheese stick. 

"Are feeling a bit better?" Connor asked. "We've got plenty more cheese sticks if you want some." Evan hesitated,

"Do we have anything besides cheese sticks?" Evan scooted forward on the counter so he could take Connor's hand.

"Well, we should. Someone was supposed to go shopping..." Connor raised an eyebrow at Jared. Jared rolled his eyes playfully.

"Listen, I had important stuff-" Jared started.

"You call video games important?" Connor teased. Evan began giggling.

"What?" Jared smirked.

"You two are the best." Evan beamed at them and drew them both into a hug. Connor stroked the back of Evan's head. 

"You're awesome too, Ev." Jared whispered.

"Absolutely amazing." Connor added.


End file.
